


Boots

by Verabird



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fandot creativity night: boots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

"Douglas!"

Douglas winced involuntarily, Martin's voice could be so piercingly shrill when he used that tone, that painful timbre of indignation.

"I just finished cleaning there!"

Douglas paused for a moment to look down at where Martin was pointing an accusatory finger. He carefully lifted his foot from the shiny floorboards to reveal a perfectly clean patch of wood.

"Martin, it's been a long day. Can I please just go lie down?"

Martin was skirting back and forth across the hallway, like a praying mantis squaring up for a fight, blocking Douglas' entry into their home.

"Not until you take your boots off."

"Martin, please."

Douglas blinked away the tiredness from a day's worth of flying, shaking off the exhaustion after spending hours couped up with Herc trying to one up him, and rolled back his shoulders.

Douglas liked it when Martin had weekends off here and there, it meant he didn't have to come home to an empty house, and although Martin wasn't likely to have a gormet meal prepared he usually was waiting with a well-needed embrace. Today however, Martin's cheeks were pink, his rubber gloved hands clinging desperately to a dust pan and brush, and he'd even graced himself with an apron, passed over his head and tied in a neat double bow at his side.

"Boots. Off. Now."

Douglas groaned and kicked his shoes off to the side, shrugging off his jacket at the same time and throwing it effortlessly onto a hook.

"Not there!" Martin practically shrieked. "On the shoe rack! The shoe rack!"  
Douglas wasn't entirely sure he knew what a shoe rack was, but Martin seemed keen on the idea, so one had appeared in the hall at some point in their relationship. Douglas gave Martin a withering look and placed his shoes on the rack with as much petulance as he could muster.

Martin looked slightly satisfied and finally allowed himself a small smile. "Good flight?"

"Middling," Douglas replied, taking a step forward and placing a hand on Martin's forearm. "You don't have to do all this, I don't want you to play housewife for me."

Douglas tucked one of Martin's unruly curls behind his ear and smoothed the hair back from his forehead. He took Martin's head in his hands, rubbing his thumbs softly over blushing cheeks.

"I missed you."

"You've only been gone a da-"

Martin's splutter was cut off as Douglas leaned forward and kissed him gently, revelling in the moment, he always missed this tenderness every time they were parted.


End file.
